


Missing Kate

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Death, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee despairs over Kate's death while Tony tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Kate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Can be read as Gen or Pre-slash.  
> Warning: Takes place shortly after Kate's death.  
> Author's Notes: Written for naemi's request at ncis_slash_fic@lj  
> "For personal reasons, I would be thrilled to see a little something about someone--anyone, absolutely your own choice--growing closer over the loss of a team member. As much or less canon as you wish. I would enjoy lots of fluff for a change"
> 
> [](http://ncis-fan-awards.livejournal.com/profile/)

As Tony entered Autopsy, he saw Tim standing beside Kate’s body, his voice quivering.

“I’m going to miss you, Kate,” Tim said softly, not realizing Tony was behind him.

Tony stood back for a moment before approaching. “I told you she didn’t look bad,” he said. “Probie wouldn’t believe me, Kate,” he added.

“I didn’t know what to expect. I was a little afraid. To see her.”

“Shows how much he cared for you, Kate.”

“I’m really going to miss her, Tony.”

Putting his arm around Tim’s shoulder, Tony offered, “Can I buy you a drink? I know this great little bar. We can talk about it.”

Tim didn’t reply verbally, but nodded his head as he sniffled and held back the tears.

Tugging gently, Tony led the way to the elevator then across the lot to his car. “I’ll drive, Probie. Hop in.”

They chose a dark corner in the bar. It had been a rough couple of days at NCIS and they wanted a little privacy. It didn’t take long for Tony to flag down the server and order a pitcher of beer. Reaching over, he placed his hand on Tim’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

Staring down at the tabletop, Tim confessed, “I’ve never lost anyone this close. Not like this. I mean, older relatives, sure. Never anyone to a bullet.”

“She took two, you know. Another guy fired at Gibbs on the roof. Kate leapt in front of him and took the bullet to the chest. Her vest saved her. That time. We had just helped her back onto her feet. That’s when it happened. She didn’t feel any pain.”

“That’s good, I guess.”

“She was brave.”

“Smart.”

“A good Agent. You know, Probie, I wasn’t sure about it when Gibbs brought her on board. He saw something in her.”

“Gibbs is always right.”

“Not always. He would have taken that bullet if Kate hadn’t jumped in front of him.”

“He was wearing a vest.”

“True, but what if it hit an unprotected area? What if it hit him in the neck?”

Tim gulped his beer and wiped his mouth. “Even Gibbs couldn’t have stopped a sniper. He couldn’t have known.”

“We knew there were shooters.”

“You didn’t know there was one on the next building. I should have said something the moment I dove behind the car. I should have let you guys know I was taking fire.”

“Hey, McTarget. This was not your fault. No way.”

“I can’t get it out of my mind. I keep running it and wondering what I could have done. I keep thinking how I could have done something differently and maybe Kate would still be alive.”

Leaning closer, Tony placed his hand on Tim’s knee. He kept his voice low. “She’s gone, Tim. She is gone and there is nothing anyone can do to change that. We can try to learn from this. We can get the man who pulled the trigger. But we can’t change the fact that she is dead. We can’t change the fact that we have a dangerous job and any time, any day, another agent can be shot and killed in the line of duty.”

“I wish he had killed me. Maybe he would have let Kate live if he had killed me.”

Moving closer, Tony wrapped his arm around Tim’s shoulder, hugging him close. “Don’t say that, McGoo. Shooting you would not have stopped him from targeting Kate. It only would have left me and Gibbs mourning both of you. We need you, Tim. Losing Kate was so hard. I can’t even imagine it if we had lost you, too.”

“Why Kate? Why not Gibbs? Why not you? Or all of you? You said he still had a clear shot.”

“I don’t know. Maybe he only had three shots with him. Maybe he did try to fire again, but his rifle malfunctioned. Ari knows Gibbs was a sniper. He knows Gibbs would know in a heartbeat which direction the shot came from. He had to pack up and get off that roof and out of the area in a hurry. It doesn’t matter though. I know one thing. One thing, Probie. Gibbs is going to track this bastard down and make sure he has a bullet through his head.”

After two pitchers of beer and a few shots on the side, Tony waved down the server and paid their tab. “Time to go, Probie,” he urged, a helping hand on Tim’s arm as he led him outside, across the lot and to the car.

“I left my car at work,” Tim slurred as Tony helped him into the passenger seat, making certain he was buckled in.

“That is why I am going to drive you home. You are far too drunk to be behind the wheel.”

“You’ve been drinking, too.”

“Not half as much as you, McLush. I’m actually impressed. You’d put a couple of my frat brothers to shame.”

“I don’t feel so good,” admitted Tim as he clung to the door when the car began to move.

“Please, Tim, please do not throw up in my car. If you feel the urge, you let me know and I will pull over. Do you feel the urge?”

Tim sat silent for a moment, staring forward as he thought about the alcohol swirling around his stomach then he looked to Tony and quickly nodded.

Since they hadn’t even made it out of the lot yet, Tony stopped the car and turned it off. Wasting no time, he got out of the car and opened Tim’s door for him and helped him out. Falling to his knees, Tim was heaving within moments and finally threw up as Tony steadied him.

“It’s okay, Tim. Just let it all come out.”

Tony waited a few minutes to make sure Tim was finished before helping him back into the car and taking him home. Once they arrived at Tim’s building, Tony found a parking place then helped Tim out of the car and up to his apartment.

“I need to sleep,” Tim mumbled as he headed to the bed.

“Not yet. Bathroom.”

“Bathroom?”

“Bathroom, bathtub.”

“You’re not going to drown me, are you?”

“I think you tried to do that yourself with a few too many. You need to clean up and drink some water. Otherwise, you’re going to really hate yourself in the morning, Mr. McSloppyDrunk.”

“M’kay,” Tim said as he collapsed on top of his bed.

“Oh, no you don’t.”

While Tim was lying down, Tony decided to strip off his clothing before herding him into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he had Tim in a tub of shallow, warm water and used a washcloth to clean him up. Getting Tim to drink down a couple of glasses of water and take two Tylenol was a tougher go, but he managed.

Once the water had drained from the tub, Tony did his best to dry Tim off. “Come on, Timmy. Time for bed.”

“I’m sleeping here,” Tim said, his eyes closed as he remained in the empty tub.

“I don’t think so. Come on.”

Tony practically had to pick Tim up to get him moving then half-dragged, half-carried him to the bed, allowing him to flop down onto his stomach.

After glancing at his watch and seeing the time, Tony decided he might as well get in some sleep before heading home. Tim could use someone to keep an eye on him anyway. “Man, are you going to hate yourself in the morning,” he said as he undressed.

After climbing into the bed beside Tim, Tony settled onto his back with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling fan, debating if he should get up and turn it on.

Tim snuggled closed, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m really going to miss Kate.”

Tony shifted until he had an arm around Tim, cradling him. Turning slightly, he kissed Tim on the forehead. “We’re all going to miss her, but we’re going to get through this. You and me, Tim, we’re going to get through this together. I promise you.”

 

~end~  
04/27/13


End file.
